imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Manaidr
---- Manaidr is also known by his (currently) primary channel, CrashtoHedgehog, as well as his sarcastic nickname "Mayonnaise Doctor." In all of the IAS tournaments (other than IAS 2) he entered, he entered under "Manaidr" thus the name of this page (although, if he keeps the name in future tournaments is currently up in the air, now being called both, along with the "Mayo Doctor" dub). Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 This was Mayo's first IAS tournament and probably his worst. He was placed in Group B with Slugha1, Mr100PercentGamer, and XtremeVideoGamer321 (later replaced by Yogamoanyo) with a very contradictory record. His first match was with Slugga1 in Crash 3 race to beat Tiny with one box gem, which he won. His second match was against Mr100PercentGamer in a Crash Team Racing race to beat Ripper Roo with two CTR tokens, which he also lost. His final match against Yogamoanyo was a Crash 1 match to finish the first island with 2 gems which he also lost, but he wasn't out of IAS 2 just yet! He was asked to be in Round 2 against mallqui123; in which they decided would be a Crash 2 race to beat the Komodo Brothers with 3 colored Gems. He lost this match as well (he was offered to join the IAS final as well, but turned it down feeling like he would just be cheating the tournament if he kept getting brought back with constant losses). Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Manaidr came back to the IAS 3 without really expecting to win (he lacked the proper experience to speedrun Spyro properly) but even so, gave the community (and himself) plenty to talk about in the tournament. He had two things in mind over the IAS 3 course: 1) Try to come up with more original speedruns 2) Wait for his new emulator controller to come His first match was against Ratchet5 in the game "The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning" which he lost due to some loading issues. The match of memoir with him was his second however, the match of Mayo versus CrashBandiSpyro12 (whom had recently won the IAS 2). The race was Spyro A Hero's Tail race to 5 light gems and 4 dark gems, which CrashBandiSpyro won, and Mayo never finished as his game was severely corrupted and eventually leading to him rage-quitting. His last match was delayed a bit due to his waiting on a new controller to come, which didn't arrive until just a couple days before the end of Round 1. He was facing TheAFH013 in a Spyro 3 race to get the Funky Chicken (a skillpoint in Seashell Shore) in which he lost. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 IAS 4 was a Ratchet and Clank tournament and anything could happen. This is where it would be believed that Mayo's skill level had increased radically as he was believed for a while to make it to the IAS 4 Grand Final. His first race was against Random8127 (a friend of ratchet5), a R&C3 race to reach Annihilation Nation which to nobody's surprise he lost. When he faced Lapogne36 in Ratchet & Clank 1 Race to Planet Rilgar he surprised a fair number of people by beating him (Lapogne was suspected to be a Grand Finalist), although several people (including Manaidr himself) believed his victory to be due to the fact Mayo chitched and Lapogne did not. A shocking revelation came about from his Group when CrystalFissure was unable to do the race due to technical difficulties, thus giving the Mayo Doctor a default victory. This forced Mayo, Random and Lapogne into a Triple Threat, the top two scoring people would move on in the race which was Ratchet & Clank 2-Race to rescue clank and defeat Chainblade in which Mayo pulled off the impossible, not only did he beat Lapogne once, but he beat him TWICE! A very close victory true, but this victory had Mayo and Lapogne move on, with BOTH expected to reach the grand final (ratchet5's standings as stated in the Triple Threat were 1st-100PercentGamer, 2nd-MeckleMissuer, 3rd-Manaidr, 4th-Lapogne36). One small problem though, his Round 2 opponent was MeckleMisuer. Another R&C2 Race, this one to beat the first Biker race, was actually recorded twice. The first win being debatable (Mayo said he finished first, but MeckleMisuer claimed he had been done for a few minutes, despite being a couple levels behind only a moment ago). Mayo agreed to a rematch though as Meckle "lost his gameplay footage", the rematch which Mayo ultimately fell victim to Meckle. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 After the IAS 2, there wasn't a lot of doubt that Mayo wouldn't get though IAS 5...until he got paired in Group I (ThaRixer, NintendoGen64, That237Guy) which was tied with Group H as the easiest Groups to beat. With Rixer's defeating NintendoGen64 in an earlier match, he just needed to beat Mayo or That237Guy, and Mayo just so happened to be first. The match was Crash 2 race to beat 6 levels with 25 lives with a supprise victory for the Mayonnaise Doctor. But his victory streak didn't end there, he would soon face NintendoGen64 in Crash Tag Team Racing (Race to All Tier 1 cars and to reach Happily Never Faster) in which he supprised everyone in the community with how quickly he was able to defeat Angus (later NintnedoGen64 and ratchet5 gave him the fastest runner award for this match). This just left his match with That237Guy, which to many people was an easy win for Mayo, but it was actually a pretty close match (Crash 1 race to 4 Tawna bonus Rounds). Even so Mayo defeated him moving onto Round 2 with a perfect score with his match against MrFinlandboy (Crash Bandicoot 2-Race to get all 5 colored gems) in which he lost (there are rumors that he may have tossed this match due to the Stickkid drama that had occurred just a couple days before the match), but even so finishing his match a few minutes after MrFinlandboy. Believing his IAS 5 stuff to be over he started focusing on his let's plays again only to shockingly discover he had been Wildcarded (without signing up). He even said he was considering dropping out, but not wanting Luke to get in he stayed in himself (by this time he and Yogamoanyo had become really good friends on YouTube and he didn't want him to lose to Luke), when the Wildcard match occurred he placed third place after Dessertmonkey and ToddGamerPro but before Yogamoanyo (who was having a consistent death streak until he ragequit). Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 While Mayo also took participation in IAS 6 and IAS 7, neither had truly significant detail worth thinking about. In the 2013 re-boot of the World Cup Speedruns tournament, Mayo re-claimed the "Canada" title (he was repreesenting the country in the original World Cup Speedrun tournament as well) with "great pride." Although because of this he was stuck using his "Manaidr" name (since going back to his original name) it didn't stop him at all, going through all three of his Round 1 opponents only a few days after the Round 1 Groups were confirmed, with victory against all three opponents! With his skip to the quarter final he was paired with CrystalFissure and while it was a close match for a while (even with Mayo leading for a while) CrystalFissure eventually beat him with several minutes to spare. Statistics Match Statistics World Cup Speedruns Matches Medals Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United States Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Tournament Veteran Category:IAS Medalist